


rainy day

by adabarbacarisi



Series: prompted drabbles [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Gayle: rainy day in being extra indulgent.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



Heavy rainfall isn’t going to put a damper on the first day of their honeymoon, Rafael decides. Walking down to the beach to relax under the sun or a refreshing swim in the villa pool may be out of their plans for now, but Rafael knows just how to spend the day inside their master suite. A paradise all their own with no neighbours to hear how loud they can get. He spreads his gorgeous husband out on the king sized bed and indulges himself in making his lover moan his name and make a mess of the luxurious sheets.


End file.
